


carry on forever

by freezerjerky



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/pseuds/freezerjerky
Summary: Just as Hermann’s shut his eyes in anticipation of the moment, there’s a knock on the door.“Shit,” Newt exhales and his hand noticeably stills.





	carry on forever

**Author's Note:**

> It's a PWP. This is not usually my brand, but please enjoy!

 

The position does not allow for Hermann to move much, but he supposes that’s rather the point. He’s seated in Newt’s somewhat uncomfortable desk chair in his small and messy quarters and Newt, gloriously beautiful Newt, is perched in his lap, facing away from him. One of Newt’s hands is braced against the table and the other is working his cock, hard and fast. Hermann’s pushed up Newt’s shirt and busied himself with kissing along his back. It’s an awkward position in many ways, and despite the ease of sitting, he’ll definitely be sore tomorrow. The position is worth it, though, each time Newt rolls his hips back, riding Hermann’s cock with an unparalleled level of enjoyment.

Hermann grips onto Newt’s thigh with one hand, holding him stable when he picks up his pace. While Hermann’s giving into pleasure with each moment, he worries about how uneasily Newt maintains his balance, with just the balls of his still socked feet resting on the ground as he bounces. The other hand, though, is slid up Newt’s chest, teasing at one of his nipples persistently, then moving to the other.

Newt’s far enough gone that he’s stopped the chatter that usually characterizes foreplay and the first several minutes of sex and Hermann delights in the sounds that replace his usual chat, the surprisingly low groans met with the characteristically high moans and whimpers. It feels incredibly vulgar, the sounds of their coupling, all ragged breath and eager cries. It’s only made more crude by the fact that they’re still almost entirely dressed (only Newt’s trousers and shoes have been stripped and the rest of their things have only been moved out of the way as needed.)

“Close,” Newt warns, as though Hermann would mind at all.

Just as Hermann’s shut his eyes in anticipation of the moment, there’s a knock on the door.

“Shit,” Newt exhales and his hand noticeably stills.

“Don’t stop. Ignore it, Newton. If it’s important they’ll come back.” Hermann removes the hand from Newt’s hip, instead moving it to cover Newt’s now still hand on his cock. Usually, he’s sensible enough to insist they stop, but he knows it’ll only be a few moments longer.

“I’ve gotta-” Newt argues, but he doesn’t stop moving. “The world could be ending.”

Hermann snorts at that. “Doubtful that they’d consider us a priority.”

There’s another knock.

“Just a moment!” Newt calls and then starts moving again in earnest. The movements have gone from pure pleasure to being a means to an end.

Still, there’s silence on the other side of the door for about half a minute more. Then there’s a third knock.

“Kindly piss off and come back in five minutes,” Hermann shouts. “He’s busy!”

As he’s shouting, he feels a very distinctive groan come from Newt and he flushes despite his righteous anger at the interloper.

“Fuck, Herms,” Newt moans.

“Did you just-?” Hermann asks, which is more of a rhetorical question than anything else.

“Y-yeah.” Newt nods and sits up, allowing Hermann’s cock to slip free. He turns slowly, his legs feeling unsteady, and falls to his knees in front of the chair, bracing his hands on Hermann’s knees.

“I’m going to hope it wasn’t because of someone knocking at the door.” Which has blessedly stopped.

“Nope.” Newt shakes his head and he’s got a very contented grin on his face. “It was you being angry.”

“Ah.” Hermann takes himself in hand and starts to stroke. He’s not one for putting on a show when it comes to this, but Newt seems to think a lot of things he does are appealing regardless. “Perhaps you should move from that position,” he says, half as a warning.

“I know exactly what I’m doing right here, sweetheart,” Newt answers, his voice teasing. He parts his lips enticingly, sticking out his tongue. The image is simultaneously endearing and something out of a bad porno and apparently that works for Hermann, because he comes a few moments later, across Newt’s glasses and cheek.

Newt rests his clean cheek against Hermann’s inner thigh, waiting for his breathing to even out. Just when Hermann’s opened his mouth to speak, there’s yet another knock on the door.

“I said five bloody minutes!” he shouts, reaching for his cane as he stands. “Honestly, these people.”

Newt rises slowly to his feet. “Just let me put my jeans on,” he states. “Then I do have to get the door.”

“You might want to clean up first, darling.” Hermann pulls him closer, licking his cheek. “You’re an absolute mess right now.”

“I take full responsibility for that.” Newt grins and ducks away to grab the jeans from the floor.

It only takes a few moments and a handkerchief until they’re both looking moderately respectable and like their usual selves. Newt opens the door with a smile, trying to save face from the fact that anyone could clearly tell what they were just occupied with.

Naturally, the knock at the door is to let Newt know that a kaiju spleen has erupted in the lab and destroyed several very important papers. Hermann spends the next several hours angry in a way that is very decidedly not sexy, but he doesn’t have a single regret about not answering the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Title vaguely from "Beautiful Dream" by Adam Ant  
> Find me on tumblr @ pendragoff and twitter @ newtguzzler


End file.
